witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Doppler
"]] Dopplers 'also called ''shifters, ''mimics, 'doubles, ''imitators'' '''or pavrats are shapeshifters who can take the form of anyone or any beast they have encountered, provided it has a similar body weight. Additionally, they take on not only the characteristics associated with the form they have "borrowed", but also their clothing and equipment. The appearance of their natural form is not described in any great detail in Sapkowski's work other than a brief mention that they have a humanoid shape and rather long limbs, noses and tongues. Like most magical creatures, dopplers are vulnerable to silver. Binding them with silver chains will stop them from transforming. Notable dopplers Dopplers appear in only two of the Witcher stories: the short story "Eternal Flame" in Sword of Destiny and "Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna" ("Something ends, something begins") in the identically named collection. * Dudu * Chappelle The doppler is among the creatures used in the cancelled module Masquerade adventure developed by the Ifrit (modding team), a fan-based modding group. '''Dopplers are among the creatures that appear in The Witcher 3. Journal entry : Your package? Your brother picked it up. You know, you two're damn near identical... Hey! Where you running off to?! : — Hanne Kluger, postmaster : Dopplers, also known as vexlings or changelings, are beings able to take on the form of any humanoid or animal they please. This transformation is no mere illusion able to be shattered with a simple spell, but an authentic and complete metamorphosis. This means no protective amulets or witcher medallions will signal a doppler's presence – they emanate the same aura as the being whose form they have assumed. This, combined with their incredible intellect and cunning, would make dopplers supreme assassins or thieves – had not nature endowed them with generous and timid spirits which make them avoid the shedding of blood at all costs. Associated quests * Contract: An Elusive Thief Combat Tactics When a doppler assumes the form of its attacker, it gains some of its skills. In the case of the doppler hunted by Geralt, he gains the ability to use the active shield mode for Quen, and can even use blasts of igni. Additionally, the doppler’s swordplay is nearly on par with that of the witcher, as he can parry and strike just as swiftly. Be patient when fighting the doppler. Do not attack when his active shield is clearly visible, as the resulting detonation can knock Geralt to the ground. Focus on counter-attacks and parrying. A proper counter creates the best opportunity to land an attack or two of your own. Yrden and Axii both provide openings to exploit against the doppler. Axii is slightly less useful in that a single strike breaks the effect on the doppler, while yrden can be used to effectively corral the monster and allow for multiple strikes to land. After defeating the doppler in Geralt’s form, you are given a choice to spare it or finish the fight. If you choose the latter, the doppler drops the Geralt disguise and assumes the form it tried fleeing you with. The fight actually becomes simpler, as the doppler loses the ability to use magic signs, and its swordplay is significantly less aggressive. Stay patient and remember your defense, exploit openings to the fullest, and you can win. Trivia *According to Geralt Of Rivia, Dopplers are kind-hearted by nature. Gallery image:Doppler-masquerade.jpg|Concept art for Masquerade image:Doppler2-masquerade.jpg|Concept art for Masquerade cs:Dopplerové de:Doppler pl:Doppler it:Doppler Category:Races Category:Creatures Category:The Witcher 3 bestiary